Screaming with Binky: A Sense of Patriotism
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A brand new 'Screaming with Binky' short! Timmy Turner has volunteered to sing the national anthem not only to help rally the supporters of patriotism, but to hopefully impress Trixie Tang! But will it be easier said than done when Binky the Clown gets in the mix? Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Fairly OddParents!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Fairly Oddparents, which belongs to Nickelodeon, or Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis!

Yeah, I feel bad I didn't get around to doing updates most of the week, but things have been pretty busy. Fortunately, I hope this all tides you over until tomorrow! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And now, because Orange Ratchet didn't have time to update 'Oh Rhonda!: The New Adventures', or any of your request stories, he's forced to do a...

 **Screaming with Binky**

Inside the stadium of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, a pink hatted boy with brown hair, a pink shirt and grey pants was stepping up to the microphone as he looked around at the assorted members of the crowd. As he did so, a fat orange tabby cat with black stripes had appeared as he started to narrate, "Today, we are here in Dimmsdale for a major football game, and Timmy Turner had just been selected to sing the national anthem."

Timmy looked around until he spotted the familiar black haired girl that was sitting with the popular kids on the bleachers. Timmy gave a smirk as he looked confident. "And the only reason Timmy has decided to do this? Well, a girl is up there, knowing that patriarchy is in right now, and to show his patriotism, Timmy has volunteered to sing the national anthem. He had been practicing for weeks now, his singing voice not shrill to break glass. Now he has the perfect singing voice and if he sings the National Anthem all the way through, he will not only feel a sense of patriotism, but also win the heart of Trixie Tang."

Trixie looked over to Timmy with a smile as she gave him a wink. Timmy blushed as he stood up on stage, with a look of enthusiasm. But he felt nervous at the same time. "But Timmy knows that if something goes wrong, not only will his voice be thrown off, but he will lose the love of his life."

But Timmy Turner shook his head as he looked up at the announcer's booth as Doug Dimmadome just gave out the announcement, "And now, to sing our national anthem, Timmy Turner!"

Everybody applauded as they all stood silent as Timmy smiled, looking confident and ready as he took a deep breath. Garfield rolled his eyes as he left the field, saying, "I don't even need to say what's about to come next."

At the announcer's booth, Doug Dimmadome was holding his hand over to his heart as he looked ready, not realizing someone had walked in with a microphone and yelled out the following words.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY, TURNER! GO GET 'EM!"

A familiar clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face, orange hair and green shoes startled Doug Dimmadome as he started to shake a bit, falling off the announcer's booth (but thankfully landing on a mattress that happened to be stationed under him). Not only did that happen, but the sound of the clown's voice threw Timmy's voice off as he started to shriek the words loudly.

"OH, SAY CAN YOU SEE-!"

And not only was that enough to break the lights of the stadium, it was enough to get the stadium rumbling off its hinges as everyone was panicking and running out as one by one, the stadium seats began to collapse on themselves. As everybody ran out in worry and the dust cleared, the only thing left standing at the stadium was the field and Timmy Turner, who was looking embarrassed in front of the microphone.

Timmy then saw Trixie coming up to him, with an angry look on his face. Timmy chuckled nervously as he said, "Uh, hooray for the red, white and blue?"

Trixie responded by giving Timmy a slap before angrily walking off. Timmy just stood stunned at this as everyone was starting to boo Timmy. The pink hatted boy yelped as he was about to run... but before he could do that, the clown, known as Binky the Clown, appeared in front of him.

The clown smirked with confidence as he said to Timmy, "You know, between you and me, you should probably stay away from the rich ones. They're toxic for your health!"

Binky then used a flower squirter to squirt Timmy in the face as Binky the Clown started dancing around and laughing. Timmy, looking at the clown in anger, quickly whispered into his shoulder as a megaphone appeared magically in his hands as he shouted into it. "HOLD IT, EVERYBODY! I'M NOT THE ONE AT FAULT HERE!"

The people in the stadium looked confused as Timmy pointed to the dancing clown. "THIS is the man who distracted me when I was about to sing our national anthem! THIS is the clown who thought it was funny to speak up and disrupt a sacred ceremony? Are we going to let him get away with that?"

The people at the stadium pondered... before frowning, agreeing with Timmy. "GET THE CLOWN!"

Binky, hearing those words, stopped short as he yelped, "Something tells me this clown has worn out his welcome!"

As the clown started running off from the angry mob, Garfield was sitting with Trixie Tang as they were enjoying an ice cream cone. Garfield then turned to Trixie with a raised eyebrow, "You are going to apologize to Timmy after this, right?"

Trixie didn't understand what Garfield had said, but sighed as she said, "Maybe I'm being a little too harsh on Timmy. It's not his fault the stadium collapsed. After all this is over, I should apologize to him."

Garfield gave a smile as he turned to the camera. "Well, there you have it. Even with Binky disturbing the peace, love will always find a way. We'll be right back after this."

And with that, both Garfield and Trixie continued to enjoy their ice cream as they heard the screaming of the clown being chased around by an angry mob.

* * *

All right, that should be it for this 'Screaming With Binky' short! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Sorry for the lack of updates this week, but rest assured, they will be back and running before you know it! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
